Unicornio de peluche
by MrRayney
Summary: Kid Flash decide usar un nuevo truco que le enseño Flash…desgraciadamente para Jinx es el blanco perfecto para ponerlo en práctica.


_**Unicorn dolls**_

 _ **Escrito por Racous**_

 _ **Traducido por MrRayney**_

Como he dicho antes quiero variarle un poco a lo que escribo y traduzco.

El Flinx es una pareja que me ha estado comenzando a gustar, sin embargo a diferencia del BBRae no tengo mucho material con el que pueda inspirarme (Solo el capítulo la velocidad de la luz y algunos de los comics que sacaron de la serie) así que los fics y fan arts son de las pocas cosas de las que puedo inspirarme. Así que antes de que escriba un Flinx por mí mismo, tal vez sea buena idea practicar con algunas traducciones.

Espero les guste.

 _ **Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia.**_

* * *

 _ **Unicornio de peluche**_

Jinx volvió a suspirar mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama. Ella delicadamente acaricio la rosa que tenía entre sus manos…

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Kid Flash había entrado en su vida. El velocista había tratado de convencerla de pasarse al bando de los buenos. Pero no. Jinx aún era parte de los cinco (o seis) del mal.

La chica de pelo chicle se encontraba en su habitación, observando detenidamente la rosa que Kid Flash le había regalado hace tiempo.

Jinx suspiro una vez más, acomodándose y continúo acariciando los pétalos de la rosa.

— ¿Por qué tuve que ser yo? ¿Por qué yo de todas las personas que viven en este planeta? ¿Por qué tuvo que tomar interés en mí? ¿Por qué?

—Porque tú eres verdaderamente interesante— escucho una voz masculina riéndose en voz baja y sintió una poderosa ráfaga de viento provenir de su ventana.

Rápidamente Jinx se levantó de su cama, olvidándose de la rosa que aún se encontraba en su mano y convoco sus poderes. Desgraciadamente la rosa había ardido en llamas. Sus ojos brillaban ferozmente de un color rosado, ella observo a su alrededor en busca del intruso…

Solo para descubrir que no había nadie allí.

—Debo estar imaginando cosas— gruño Jinx y antes de que pudiera acostarse nuevamente sobre su cama, volvió a sentir otra ráfaga de aire solo que esta vez a su alrededor. Jinx no pudo evitar estremecerse involuntariamente.

Ella se tensó al sentir un par de manos sobre sus hombros.

—Me siento profundamente ofendido, Jinx— dijo una vez más la voz, fingiendo tristeza— Solo quiero aclararte que soy muy real—

— ¡Maldito idiota!— grito Jinx bastante molesta mientras lanzaba uno de sus rayos de color rosa hacia donde debería haber estado el velocista.

Pero lo único que ocurrió fue que su alfombra ahora ardía en cenizas. Jinx suspiro con fastidio; esta era la segunda cosa que ella quemaba esta noche y ni siquiera eran las nueve.

— ¡No tenías que ser grosera, esa no es forma de tratar a tus invitados!—comento el niño más rápido del mundo, apareciendo delante de ella.

Él tan solo se rio entre dientes mientras que Jinx solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. La hechicera de la mala suerte se dio cuenta de que el velocista traía algo detrás de su espalda.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa?— pregunto ella, refiriéndose a la cosa que Kid Flash ocultaba tras su espalda.

Él tan solo sonrió y como una ráfaga de viento, el chico más rápido con vida había desaparecido. Jinx volvió a suspirar de nuevo lo cual ya se había vuelto una costumbre y se sentó sobre su cama, solamente para que un segundo después, descubriera que había algo sobre su regazo.

Ella abrió ligeramente la boca, completamente sorprendida de ver de qué se trataba.

Era un unicornio de peluche, con una rosa en su boca. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Jinx tomo la rosa delicadamente, solo para ver como una pequeña nota caía de la boca del peluche. Ella contuvo la respiración y comenzó a leerla.

 _Querida Jinxy,_

 _Estoy feliz de que hayas guardado la rosa que te di aquel día cuando te conocí._

 _Mejor será que te prepares, porque pienso regalarte más._

 _-Kid Flash._

 _Posdata: Nunca pensé que fueras el tipo de chica que le gusta utilizar ropa interior de unicornios._

 _Posdata de la posdata: Por cierto…son bastante lindas._

Esto dejo bastante consternada a la hechicera quien tenía un enorme rubor sobre sus mejillas. Realmente estaba tan sorprendida de que Kid Flash supiera su secreto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del apodo que le había dado el chico pelirrojo.

Finalmente Jinx volvió a la realidad cuando sintió una poderosa ráfaga de aire bajo su falda y su rubor se intensifico aún más.

— ¡Kid Flash eres un maldito pervertido!— Grito la hechicera con todas sus fuerzas.

Y en alguna parte no muy lejos de la base de los cinco del mal, un cierto chico vestido con un spandex de color amarillo y cabello rojo corría a toda velocidad, riendo en voz baja y acompañado de un rubor sobre sus mejillas.

—Estoy tan feliz en estos momentos de tomar el concejo de Flash y poner ese peluche sobre su regazo.

* * *

Solo me queda decir…

Kid Flash y Flash son unos pervertirijillos.

No se olviden de comentar.


End file.
